Backseat Lovers
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Prompt fill for GKM. Brittana in public, fingering. While watching a boring performance, Brittany and Santana are sitting in the back row. Santana finds a way to keep them both entertained.


"Ugh, this is _so_ boring." Santana whispered to Brittany in an exaggerated tone.

They were currently watching a musical, and whilst Rachel and some of the other students were into it, Santana and Brittany were half asleep in the back row. Brittany was perhaps, mildly amused, so she didn't realise that Santana's lips curved into a familiar devilish smirk or that she had gravitated into her personal space.

"You know what would be totally _not_ boring right now?" Santana purred seductively into Brittany's ear, making the blonde shudder and squirm in the undeniable arousal that shot between her legs due to the hot breath against her skin.

"Hm?" She mumbled, eyes firmly on the play, although her mind was far, far elsewhere. She wanted to remain nonchalant because of the dangers involved due to their setting, but the way Santana whispered dirty words and slid her hand up her bare thigh was making her extremely hot and she quickly reconsidered.

"If I did this." Santana husked, sliding Brittany's spanks aside and quickly pressing her fingers against her slick heat.

Brittany gasped and arched into her chair, her body instinctively seeking more friction despite her brain telling her that she should push the hand away.

"San.." Brittany gasped, stopping when a finger flicked over her clit. She shut her eyes and strained as she pushed back a moan in the back of her throat. "Not now, honey. Later." She said sweetly, knowing it would be her only vice. But the Latina was too far gone in her ministrations to listen.

"But baby, you're so wet." Santana teased, nibbling Brittany's earlobe and sliding her fingers to prod over her soaked entrance.

Brittany whimpered and bit down on her tongue, struggling to breathe knowing how hard her heart was beating and the way her chest was heaving. She wanted to refuse, but it felt _so_ good. Before she could make any more objections, Santana slid two of her fingers slowly inside of her and started trailing soft kisses against her neck.

Brittany's breath hitched at the sensation. She couldn't care less about where they were now, all she wanted was to feel more of Santana inside of her. She was so wet and excited from the whole situation that she was beyond soaked and suddenly felt rather feisty.

"Mmm, more." She moaned quietly, making sure she couldn't be heard.

Santana bit her lip and slid a third finger in, beginning a rhythmic pace. She was surprised at how easily she could slide in and out. Brittany was always ready for her, but this was a whole new level of arousal. Spurred on by this discovery, Santana leant over and scraped her teeth along Brittany's shoulder, fucking her soaking pussy at an unbearably fast pace.

Brittany wanted to scream out and pull Santana on top of her. But their setting again, prevented her from being able to do so. She looked up, seeing that everyone was still focused on the show before them and that a song had begun, allowing Santana to speak and for Brittany to let out a strangled moan.

"You like that, B?" Santana asked, beyond turned on herself at the feeling of her fingers pumping inside Brittany's hot core.

She couldn't resist pulling out just for a moment to bring her fingers to her mouth and lap up her juices. Brittany swallowed thickly while watching Santana's tongue licking up her cum. Her cheeks flushed at the sight making her realise how sexy it was.

"You taste so good. When school's over, I'm gonna eat you out until your parents get home." Santana whispered, sliding her clean fingers back inside of Brittany where a pool of hot mess had certainly formed.

"Uh.. but my parents- shit, they aren't home until seven." Brittany stammered, barely able to string a coherent sentence together with Santana's fingers thrusting inside of her in perfect rhythmic motions.

"Exactly, and I wont stop even when you're begging for me to. Because I fucking love your pussy, you know why? Because it's mine and only I can make you cum. Is that right?" She rasped. Santana always became possessive when Brittany was on the brink of her orgasm. She knew how submissive the blonde got, and frankly she loved abusing the fact that she'd heed to her every word. It gave her a sense of power and an adrenaline rush that she couldn't get from anything else.

"Yes.." Brittany breathed, bucking her hips subconsciously in time with Santana's fingers. She could feel herself tightening around them, convulsing with her impending orgasm.

"Oh God, fuck. Santana. You're gonna make me cum!" She hissed, turning her head to bury her mouth into the crook of her neck to stifle the noises spilling from her lips.

Santana wished Brittany's fucking spanks would stop getting in her way. She leant over and slid her other hand up Brittany's skirt and tugged them down to her mid thighs and breathed a sigh of relief. Brittany hardly noticed, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt how much harder Santana was able to fuck her.

"Your pussy is so tight." Santana breathed raggedly, straining her face as she felt her own arousal peaking. She was actually getting off on how sexy Brittany was when she was fucking her.

Brittany whimpered loudly into Santana's neck and bit down. Santana hissed and bit her lip, turned on by the pain of her girlfriends teeth against her skin. She secretly loved when Brittany would bite down on her, or scratch her nails painfully against her skin. It was sexy to know she could cause her to be in such pleasure, making her work even harder.

"Oh God, San, I'm _so_ wet. It's all over the seat." She was literally pouring over with how good Santana was making her feel. Her whole body was on fire, and she knew it was only her who could make her body writhe like it was, and her legs tremble as she drew closer to her climax.

Brittany could tell how hard Santana was working and it made her want to return the favour. But since they wouldn't have enough time, she slid her hand under her spanks and started to furiously rub at her swollen clit.

"Oh fuck!" Santana gasped in surprise, accidentally scraping Brittany with her nails at the way her body jolted.

She was about to apologise, but she heard a high squeak and Brittany tilted her mouth to her ear and whispered hotly. "Do it again." She husked, her voice deep and breathy from exertion and arousal. If she wasn't so desperate to cum, she'd want this moment to last forever.

Santana felt herself nearing her own orgasm, only now realising how close she was. She complied and curved her fingers, digging into Brittany's warmth and scraping lightly against a point that sent the blonde wild. She let out a loud groan and mumbled incoherent words as she bucked into the touch.

"Does that feel good, huh? Are you gonna cum all over my fingers?" Santana husked in a voice so filled with lust and want that it sent Brittany tumbling over the edge.

"Oh _fuck_. Santana!" She gasped, pressing hard against the Latina's clit, sending her into an equally powerful orgasm.

Both girls clung haphazardly onto parts of each others bodies as they came together, shuddering, nipping and panting against each other. Brittany's whole body shook with the intensity of it and she was sure she'd torn the skin of Santana's neck with her teeth. Santana didn't notice, because she was too busy convulsing in ecstasy to feel anything close to pain. It felt like hours before they both came down, collapsing in flushed, sweaty messes.

"You're so hot." Brittany smirked lazily, turning her head to capture Santana's lips in a sloppy, satisfied but equally passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you're mine." Santana said, breaking the kiss to look lovingly into Brittany's captivating eyes.

Brittany smiled widely, the kind that took Santana's breath away. She couldn't help but smile back at the endless enthusiasm of her best friend and lover. But she wouldn't want her any other way.

"I'm so glad I'm yours." Brittany replied, slipping her hand into Santana's and squeezed it tight in reassurance.

They both looked back towards the stage, pretending to watch between sidewards glances at each other every few seconds and playful brushes of their thumbs over each others palm.

Perhaps for now it was a secret, but as long as they had each other and moments like this, it didn't bother either of them. They had each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
